


Beautiful Grotesquery

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Danti - Freeform, Literal Bloodbath, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: Dark attempts to offer consolation to Anti after Anti lashes out, upset. It's an almost sweet idea in theory, but the only consolation Dark can offer and Anti will accept is a more physical sort. There would be nothing wrong with that, except for the fact that Anti's idea of a good time is to fuck in a tub full of human blood from the people Anti massacred in his rage. And somehow Dark gets dragged into this depravity, despite his better judgement.





	Beautiful Grotesquery

**Author's Note:**

> I have no recollection of how this idea came up or why I thought it would be a good idea to write, but here’s almost 4000 words of Anti and Dark fuckin’ in a tub full of human blood from people Anti massacred. Fun times! :D
> 
>  **Warnings:** …they fuckin’ in a tub full of human blood. Bloodplay absolutely everywhere. Mentions of death and violence, implied self-harm, kind of mild not-really drowning, they’re kinda rough with each other but no more so than usual, general filth.

The air was thick with the stench of blood, to the point it was starting to make even Dark’s stomach curl. He preferred more refined methods of dispatch; although not opposed to bloodshed when necessary, needless violence was a crude tactic he preferred not to stoop to.

Unlike certain other people who Dark could mention.

Multiple people, but Anti was the worst by far.

Still, there was usually an odd sort of charm to Anti’s brand of destructive violence; it was in the way Anti revelled in it, a delicious viciousness in the glitch’s actions. He was rageful and cruel and took utter delight in what he did. And although Anti’s methods could be unnecessarily gruesome, Dark had to admire his passion.

It was one of the things that drew him to Anti, despite their differences.

This, however, was something else entirely.

The room looked like the butcher’s shop from a horror movie; human carcasses strung up from hooks, sliced apart to varying degrees, still faintly dripping the last of their blood onto the floor below. It puddled across the concrete, reflecting the light of the naked fluorescent strips across the ceiling. The lights guttered like candles in an unforgiving gale in the wake of Anti’s uncontrolled static. Most had already burned out completely.

So very many carcasses. Such a waste.

But Dark didn’t have the heart to admonish Anti, despite the clear carelessness and futility of the carnage around him.

“Anti,” Dark said. Neutral, for the time being.

Anti – a dark, glitching figure in the flickering half-light, knife in hand and surrounded by the dead – turned to Dark with a sneer. “What do ŷ̴̼̯̰ỏ̶̪̄͜ű̴͖͚͈̱͐͝ want?”

There was something hurt in the tone of his voice; this wasn’t a massacre born of Anti’s anger or bloodlust. He had been genuinely upset. All of this, just because of Anti lashing out. Because he didn’t know how to cope with true negative feelings.

Still. Neither did Dark.

Dark tilted his head to the side. He kept his focus on Anti, as if the mutilated corpses hanging all around the room didn’t bother him. “I came to see how you were.”

Anti barked a sharp laugh. “Yer fuckin’ delusional.”

“Why is that something so unthinkable?”

“’Cause I’m a goddamn destructive viral freak that everyone loathes? You don’t have to bother with your pathetic little attempts at actin’ like ye give a shit.”

“Is that what this is about?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know!” Anti growled. His arms splayed out to the side, gesturing vaguely in frustration.

The corpses weren’t the only ones mutilated. There were the remains of deep gashes all down Anti’s own arms as well, although he obviously healed too rapidly for any significant wounds to remain.

Dark let the matter drop. There was every chance Anti genuinely didn’t know the cause; emotional reflection was hardly his strong point. He was upset. That was the only thing than held any current relevance.

Instead of attempting to reason with Anti – which past experience told to be a futile pursuit – Dark simply stepped forward. Anti raised his knife in warning, but didn’t make any move to actually use it against Dark; Dark easily brushed it aside and drew Anti into an embrace.

Anti stiffened, but didn’t push Dark away.

“The hell are ye doin’?” he asked, trying to make the question biting. Somehow it lacked any venom, though.

“It seems,” Dark said with an annoyed sigh, “that I’m in the unfortunate position of caring about you.”

That got Anti to laugh; a true laugh, instead of something bitter and cold. Niceties Anti would throw back in Dark’s face, but the truth was the truth. When stated as bluntly as Dark had said it, it was far more believable than any attempt at kindness or reassurance.

Whatever emotions had spurred Anti down this destructive path seemed to have burned out, for most of the part; he was simply _tired_ at this point. Anti would have been much more insistent about refusing to let Dark touch him if that hadn’t been the case, and Dark likely would have ended up on the wrong side of Anti’s blade. Hardly the first time. But Dark was glad to not have yet another suit to replace.

There was no point talking about it. They didn’t exactly _talk_ , not about things like this. So Dark changed the subject.

“So, why exactly do you have a bathtub filled with blood in here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Honestly, half the time Dark didn’t want to know went through Anti’s head.

Anti snorted. “Got fed up o’ the cunts bleeding out all over the floor. Gets real messy.”

“So you… what, strung them up above it and let their blood drain into an old bathtub instead?”

“More or less, yeah.”

It was far from efficient; there was still blood all over the floor, splashed over the sides of the tub and pooled around it, as well as dripped beneath the various corpses. But had every single human been left to bleed out on the floor entirely, Dark doubted there would have been a single space left to step that wasn’t slick with a layer of blood. So, he supposed Anti had been somewhat considerate in that regard.

“You’re disgusting,” Dark noted mildly.

Anti angled his knife up, leaning in and pressing it dangerously close to Dark’s jugular. “Yer welcome to join ‘em,” he muttered in irritation.

“I never said it was a bad thing.”

“Disgusting usually is.”

“You’re a walking contradiction for me, Anti. You’re the most horrifying, vulgar creature, and yet there’s something grotesquely beautiful about your destructiveness that I just can’t get enough of.”

“If you’re tryin’ to be flattering, you gotta work on your shit,” Anti groused. But he didn’t exactly seem _not_ flattered either.

Dark let his hands run down Anti’s sides, settling loosely on his waist. Dark couldn’t fix whatever was in Anti’s head – neither of them were the sort of creatures that even _could_ be fixed, probably – but he could offer distraction in a way he knew Anti usually appreciated.

He kissed Anti, and Anti’s mouth tasted like the copper tang of blood.

Anti growled lowly, but didn’t shove Dark away. Instead, Dark heard the metallic clank of the knife dropping to the floor, and then Anti’s hands were clawing at Dark’s back and tangling into his hair. Anti kissed him back with an intensity, a desperation, that almost took Dark back for a moment. He _had_ been trying to offer Anti comfort in affection, but it seemed Anti had other intentions than being gentle. That was fine. Dark was capable of handling him.

Anti’s lips were bruising, almost violent in the way they moved against Dark’s. Anti’s hands clung to him, his body pressing up against the length of Dark’s, and Dark responded in kind. Tightening his grip on Anti’s hips until Anti bucked and groaned against him, his tongue stroking inside the glitch’s hot, staticky mouth.

“You’re so needy,” Dark said.

Anti’s fingers hooked beneath Dark’s tie, fumbling as they worked on loosening it. His eyes were already starting to glaze over with lust, desperate to bury deep whatever hurt had been haunting him before. “Wanna fuck in the blood tub?”

That _did_ take Dark aback; he wasn’t sure if the dark sensation that jolted in the pit of his stomach was shock or arousal. Not that anything about the suggestion should shock him; of course Anti would suggest something so horrific. He yanked Anti’s head back and bit down on Anti’s neck. “You’re _filthy_ ,” he accused.

Anti moaned, bucking again as pain lanced through the bloody, gaping wound, before shooting Dark a feral grin. “Ohh, but you liked the idea, didn’t ye?”

Dark’s hesitation in responding was answer enough. It was disgusting, certainly, but there was some depraved appeal about the suggestion. The same grotesque beauty he’d accused Anti of having. The same taboo thrill, the same utter lack of morality that was so deliciously addictive.

“Strip,” Dark demanded.

Anti seemed almost too eager to comply with that, cackling as he stripped off his tight black t-shirt and tossed it careless to the side. That was as far as he got before pressing back against Dark and making short work of Dark’s shirt buttons.

Dark wrinkled his nose. There was blood all over Anti’s hands, and it was smearing against the white fabric. But this was why he’d quickly found a very good cleaners – it would wash out. Probably.

It was worth it for the way Anti’s hands ran over the newly exposed flesh, grasping possessively at Dark’s shoulders as he pushed Dark’s jacket and shirt off. His clawed fingers dug in almost painfully as he dragged Dark in for another fierce kiss.

 _Needy_ , Dark thought again. Not that he minded overly much. It was hard to mind when he had Anti’s skin pressed against his, Anti’s static clashing with Dark’s auras like a tumultuous storm between them. Being with Anti felt electric, in many senses.

Anti bit at Dark’s lip, and Dark growled. He shoved Anti back until his knees hit the side of the tub, forcing Anti to sit while Dark loomed over him. Anti only purred, his hand sliding down Dark’s stomach and to his crotch, rubbing over his growing arousal through his trousers.

“I might be the filthy one, but you’re damn into this too,” Anti panted between messy, heated kisses.

“I’m into you, not your depraved ideas.”

“Why not both?” Anti grinned, reaching a hand back to swirl it through the blood. “Still warm…” he said, scooping a palmful up and lifting it to Dark’s face. Dark made to pull away, but Anti gripped his hair in his other hand and smeared the blood across Dark’s face and over his mouth. He purred as he leaned in again to lick it off Dark’s lips.

“ _Disgusting_ ,” Dark hissed, but his cock twitched in his trousers despite himself.

“Yer gonna get a lot more messy than that,” Anti laughed. “C’mon. It’ll be _fun_.”

He leaned back on the edge of the tub, letting Dark watch as he undid his jeans, palming the erection straining beneath with a groan. Anti kicked his boots off, then his jeans after them, and with an unhinged laugh took another handful of blood and dribbled it all down his exposed stomach and smeared it across pale thighs.

“Fuck,” Dark swore under his breath. Grotesquely beautiful. That really was exactly what Anti was. And he looked _good_ covered in blood.

“Get these off,” Anti demanded, tugging pointedly at Dark’s trousers. Impatient. There was a dark hunger in those luridly green, glowing eyes as he drank Dark in, something desperate and wanting.

It was infuriating that even just that expression on Anti’s face made Dark _want_ him.

Dark undid his fly with one hand while the other gripped Anti’s cock; Anti’s hips bucked up into Dark’s fist, his eyelids lowering in pleasure. It was meant to be rough, in retribution for Anti’s teasing actions, but of course the glitch only enjoyed that even more.

“Ohh, _yeah_ ,” Anti purred. It was the roll of his hips, the heaviness of his erection in Dark’s hand, the little curve of Anti’s back as he arched into it. Blood vibrant and crimson against pale skin, the little cuts and bruises of questionable origin littered all over Anti’s arms.

“How can you be so monstrous and so attractive at the same time?” Dark questioned, as though personally offended by Anti’s existence.

Anti laughed. “Aww, do I get ye all riled up?”

Dark kissed him to shut him up, bruising and intense. Shoes and trousers off and kicked aside, Dark stepped in closer. He leaned over Anti with hands braced on the side of the tub next to Anti’s thighs. Anti pushed back against him, turning the kiss into something that was all teeth and tongue and need.

Eventually, Anti decided he’d had enough and shoved Dark off entirely. He stood and shot Dark an infernal smile before stepping back into the blood. “C’mon. Unless you’re too much of a stuck-up priss.”

Dark still didn’t understand how Anti dragged him into these situations, but his dick knew what it wanted. And what it wanted was to grip Anti’s hips and follow him in.

The blood rose up Dark’s calves as he stepped into the tub, warm and viscous. Anti had no qualms about sinking into it entirely, giving a soft moan of pleasure as if he’d just slid into a deliciously hot bath, and he dragged Dark down with him. The tub wasn’t really built to hold two fully-grown adult men; Anti sprawled out almost the full length of the tub, and Dark ended up straddling Anti’s hips. He gripped Anti’s upper arms, pinning him down.

Their faces hovered so tantalisingly close together, foreheads only fraction away from touching.

“This is the most disgusting thing you’ve ever done,” Dark muttered.

“You’re in here with me. And still hard,” Anti pointed out, rolling his hips for emphasis. He gripped both Dark’s cock and his own, stroking them together with the blood slick between them.

Dark had to fight to swallow a groan. He shoved Anti back against the edge of the tub and kissed him firmly, making out with Anti while Anti jerked them off together.

The sensation of being so enveloped in blood was... something. Dark couldn’t quite work out if it was pleasant or not. It clung to him, sticky and messy, and, where the smears were thin enough to actually start to congeal, it prickled against his skin as it dried.

Anti didn’t seem to have any such reservations, a look that was almost bliss – a cruel, vicious, euphoric bliss – painted across his features.

“You have a blood kink, don’t you? Filthy little freak.”

Anti opened his eyes and snorted, looking at Dark like he was an imbecile. “Yer only just figuring that out?” he said, then dragged Dark back down to lock their mouths together.

Whatever reservations Dark may have had, he had to admit being with Anti like this was _hot_. Anti was clearly into it, and it was impossible not to react when he had Anti writhing beneath him and making those goddamn little choked-off gasps every time he ended up grinding against Dark.

“What the hell do you do to me?” Dark muttered.

“Jus’ stop talking. I don’t wanna think. Fuck me until I can’t walk straight for _days_.”

“Is that what you want?”

For a moment, that same hurt that had driven Anti to all of this flickered back across his face, and his sour attitude reared its head again. “Don’t wanna think,” Anti repeated. His grip on Dark tightened into some demanding and brutal. “And _yeah_ , I goddamn want you to do me, isn’t that what you came here for? Fuckin’ idiot.”

Dark huffed a short breath. “I came to check on you.” It wasn’t untrue, even if checking on Anti was more out of concern as to what he may have done in his rage than for Anti’s own wellbeing.

“Bullshit,” Anti spat back.

There really was no point talking to him like this. And that last little bit of attitude was starting to grate on Dark; it would be far simpler to fuck it out him, just like Anti wanted.

Dark narrowed his eyes and gripped Anti’s thigh, digging his nails in enough to make Anti hiss. Anti jerked beneath him and parted his thighs for Dark, groaning as Dark immediately pressed a finger into him. The blood slicked the way. There was enough volume of it and fresh enough that it would be very long time before it even began to congeal; it would suffice as lube for the time being, even though it was far from Dark’s better judgement.

Anti’s eyes fluttered shut, less at the sensation and more the whole. Blood thing. “Fuck,” he muttered lowly. His fingers gripped at Dark’s shoulders, claws digging into him. When Anti opened his eyes again, it was to glower at Dark with a feral expression.

Anti leaned in and bit down on Dark’s shoulder. _Hard_. Dark twitched and growled and shoved Anti back with his free hand, finger-fucking him ruthlessly in retaliation.

There was no sense even trying to treat Anti nicely. He wasn’t in the mood, and he always got off being treated roughly at the best of times. So Dark had no qualms about being brutal and perfunctory in his prep, especially not when his actions made Anti arch against him with a low, growled moan. He clawed down Dark’s back, and Dark hissed.

They kissed again, more teeth and tongue and violence than a kiss at this point.

“ _Enough_ already,” Anti demanded roughly. “Just fuckin’ do me!”

Dark’s eyes flashed with irritation. Always the mouthy little brat…

“If that’s what you want,” he replied, a touch of acid annoyance in his voice. The tub wasn’t exactly the most roomy or the easiest place to get into a good position, so Dark took a firm hold of Anti’s hips and flipped their places. Dark grimaced as he laid back, the blood enveloping even further, but he had Anti straddling him now and it was far easier to position the glitch above his cock. He dragged Anti down with no warning and no remorse, abruptly filling him.

Anti made a guttural sound that was part pain, part satisfaction.

“Ride me, then,” Dark told him.

Anti gave him a furious look, but seemed to accept the challenge. He wrapped his hands around Dark’s throat with a ferocious smile – not quite choking him, just using it to brace himself, but letting the threat linger – and began to do exactly that. He rolled his hips a few times, adjusting to the way Dark filled him, then started up a fast, brutal pace. The blood spilled over the edges of the tub, splashing even further up onto Dark’s face.

Anti laughed, something breathless and glitching and unhinged, while Dark clutched at his hips. He grit his teeth; Anti was so damn tight around his cock, riding Dark for all he was worth, and _fuck_. It felt like he was just using Dark to fuck himself on his cock at this point, but that was hardly unusual for their interactions. That was just what they did. Use the hell out of each other.

It really was utter folly to try and get any feelings involved in this.

Anti’s eyes glowed their neon green, vicious and delighted. “Look at ye all covered in blood,” he said, tongue running over his sharp teeth as he drank in the picture Dark made.

“You _would_ like that, wouldn’t you?”

Anti rocked back on Dark’s cock, groaning as he found such a good angle to fuck himself. “Who’s the— _nn—_ fuckin’ depraved one now?”

Dark’s expression twitched, torn between irritation and lust. He hated that Anti made him sink so low, and so very often, but at the same time… if Anti wanted depraved, who was he to disappoint?

He yanked Anti viciously down and latched his mouth firmly onto the other demon’s neck wound. Anti made a noise of surprise, a sound that quickly turned to an emphatic groan as Dark tongued along the sensitive gash.

If Anti wanted to get fucked, Dark would damn well fuck him. He jerked his hips up, thrusting hard into Anti until Anti was gasping. And he took full advantage of his neck wound; he usually considered it mildly disgusting to toy with the thing, but what wasn’t already disgusting about what they were doing? Dark bit at the edges of it until blood flowed freely from the gash, his tongue lapping up the blood and dipping into the wound until he was practically eating the thing out.

Anti’s eyes rolled back. “Ffffuuuck,” he moaned, voice glitching.

“Is this what you wanted?” Dark asked.

Anti breathed out heavily as he swallowed another groan, smiling through grit teeth. “ _Harder_.”

Damn demanding little monster. Yet somehow Dark could never resist giving Anti what he wanted.

He shoved Anti down onto his back, practically bending him in half while Dark took over completely and pounded into him. Of course, given they were in a bathtub full of blood, the position submerged Anti completely; it made some violent, cruel delight curl in Dark’s gut to imagine just drowning him in the blood he revelled in so much.

Anti always brought out the worst in him.

Anti jerked his head up for air, spluttering and glaring venomously at Dark. Dark shoved him back down and kept fucking him. It wouldn’t be long, not long enough for Anti to really choke on it, and from the way Anti’s cock twitched where it was pressed between their stomachs betrayed how much he was into it.

Dark held him pinned while Anti jerked and writhed beneath him, trying to shove Dark off, all the while Dark slammed roughly into Anti’s tight little ass.

His rhythm stuttered, so close now. Dark groaned, his head falling forward. Anti was so damn hot and tight, and as filthy and disgusting as this entire scenario was, it felt damn _good_.

He came inside Anti, buried all the way inside him and filling him up.

Dark’s gripped loosened in his pleasure, and Anti took the opportunity to shove his way back up. Absolutely furious and incredibly turned out at the same time. “Ye fuckin’ _bastard_ ,” he hissed, blood dripping from him as he snarled viciously at Dark.

Dark grasped Anti’s cock, hard and leaking, and stroked him roughly. Anti swore again.

Between Dark’s softening cock still grinding into him and Dark’s hand tight around his dick, Anti wasn’t going to last either. His back arched, muscles tensing and trembling as pleasure swept through him. He came hard, cum mixing with the blood in the tub.

“Fuck… you,” Anti growled, panting roughly.

“We just did,” Dark said. But he allowed Anti to slump against him while the two of them caught their breath.

“That was disgusting,” Dark finally commented.

“Oh, yeah,” Anti agreed. He clearly didn’t see any problem with it.

“But… fun. However, can we please get out of the blood now?”

Anti laughed. His mood seemed to have improved somewhat after a good orgasm. “Fuckin’ prissy ass cunt,” he said, although the insult was relatively affectionate. Relatively.

“I need a goddamn shower. And so do you, Anti.”

He was, quite literally, covered from head to toe in blood. It was in his hair and smeared over every part of his body. And where it was exposed to the air, it was startling to dry and crackle uncomfortably.

“Fine. Wanna shower together?”

The corner of Dark’s lips twitched. “Fine,” he agreed. He had a strong suspicion that showering together would only result in further sexual activity, but a shower was an improvement on the goddamn blood tub, at least.

He wasn't even sure who initiated, but they ended up with their mouths locked firmly together again rather than making any move to get up. It was so much easier just to physically abuse and enjoy each other in equal measure, rather than talk or make sense of any meaningless emotions.

Anti tasted like blood. Of course he did.

Dark didn’t think he was going to get the taste off his tongue for a very long time.


End file.
